Purificacion de la I24C Wawanakwa
by Ezreal
Summary: Este one-shot transcurre pasados tres años de TDRI, y cuenta la historia de que le sucedio a McLean y a todos los otros personajes


**Purificación de la I24C**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic no pretende ser un Crossover de _Total Drama._ Simplemente me limite a tomar los personajes y el nombre de la isla, dándoles un final que cierre aquel abierto dejado en la saga TDRI. Están correctamente advertidos

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de _Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. _

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO**: Los hechos ocurren tres años en adelante al final de la serie de _Total Drama la venganza de la isla._Se ambienta de describir los hechos sucedidos con los personajes y McLean luego de finalizada la serie

**CLASIFICACIÓN: K+**

* * *

NO ES UNA HISTORIA, ES UN ONE SHOT

* * *

****Tres años después del final de TDRI****

"_Otro día más en la isla Wawanakwa, es increíble, como los desechos que McLean puso en la isla con la intención de fines de lucro, hayan causado esto… No puedo creer, que en este momento, me tenga que encontrar diseccionando el cuerpo destrozado por la radiación de Dakota… Todas las mutaciones fueron muy rápidas, una vez finalizada la temporada, arrestamos a McLean, tuvimos que traer a todos los participantes de nuevo a la isla junto con Hatchet, todo paso muy rápido en ellos, la chica Dawn y el joven Scott (luego de recuperarse "milagrosamente") pasados los tres meses en la isla, al igual que Dakota, comenzaron a mutar, le salieron alas en la espalda, sus manos se volvieron garras, su piel se volvió roja con manchones de su color de piel original; en cuanto a Beverly, a la semana del encierro, logro escapar usando una maquina hecha con tijeras, pero murió debido a que una rata toxica, lo devoró; Ezequiel, el joven mutante de la saga anterior, quien nos evadía, fue capturado y encerrado, pero al igual que Beverly, este murió, arrancándose el corazón, intentando entregárselo a Anne Maria; el pobre Mike, sufrió una horrenda transformación, le salieron escamas en las piernas y brazos, su piel se torno violácea en el pecho, pero lo increíble es que le crecieron otras dos cabezas, en la cabeza de la izquierda, se encuentran dos caras, una de ellas es la de Manitoba, y la otra es la de Svetlana, en la cabeza de la derecha, estaban Chester y Vito, y atormentado conviviendo con ellos, se encontraba en el centro Mike, sufriendo sus delirio; Lightning recurrió al suicido, tras ver como Brick moría, ya que se encontraba en la misma celda que él y Jo; Cameron por otra parte, nos está ayudando, su mutación fue la más útil, su cerebro se expandió, su piel se torno gris y su cabello rubio, su CI se volvió tan alto, que Hawkins a su lado es un bebe recién nacido; Anne Maria y Zoey, quien compartieron la misma celda, sufrieron una extraña tuberculosis, de la cual no encontramos cura alguna, murieron lamentablemente, cuatro meses después de su captura para "descontaminación"; en cuanto a Stacy, su mutación es la más horrible de ver, su legua se estiro como la de un sapo, sus ojos se transformaron en ojos de camaleón, su piel era negra, pero en la zona del estomago, su piel podía cambiar de color, ergo, se podía camuflar en dicha sección; Jo, a la semana, se estableció el noviazgo con Brick, pero al cabo de otras dos semanas, se transformo, le salieron grandes brazos en forma de hoz, como los de una mantis religiosa, y su boca, creció lo suficiente, para haberse tragado la mitad del cuerpo de Brick, lamentablemente, a ella la tuvimos que eliminar, ya que era riesgoso para todos que ella siguiera con vida… Aún me intriga que es lo que sucedió con Sam, desapareció hace dos semanas, y no sabemos dónde está… Es increíble, por suerte, ya hemos limpiado la isla de todos los árboles mutantes prendiéndolos fuego, todos los desechos fueron lanzados a la mina, para que cuando Cameron encuentre la forma de neutralizar las toxinas de los desechos tóxicos, la usemos para salvar esta isla, todos los animales de la isla, los hemos tenido que sacrificar, para que no sean riesgosos para el resto de las personas. Eh de decir, que me encuentro intrigado por McLean y Hatchet, son los únicos que al cabo de estos tres años, no han sufrido los efectos de la radiación, sin contar a los que llevamos los trajes anti radiación…"_

?1- Señor, hemos retirado el estomago de la bestia y hemos encontrado –La joven abrió el estomago con el bisturí y saco la cabeza del joven Sam a medio comer.

Y- Es interesante, parece que Dakota, en su reclusión de alimentos, devoró a su novio, y este fue digiriéndose poco a poco, para que la alimentaran por mucho tiempo, pero parece que dicho trabajo, ella no lo pudo soportar y por eso se colapso y murió de un ACV.

* * *

****Una semana más tarde ****

"_Ya paso otra semana más, y tras los últimos restos quemados, fueron encontrados algunos cadáveres viejos, pensamos que es de los antiguos participantes que aparecieron como invitados en la serie, yo tenía miedo de que esto sucediese, pero, a decir verdad, es extraño, como McLean, no los hizo regresar luego de su aparición, hemos inspeccionado algunos de los esqueletos encontrados, y creemos, que uno de ellos es de Gwen, aún no estamos seguros, ya que las llamas los dejaron semi-irreconocibles. Ahora, sin embargo, me encuentro, junto a Cameron quien nos dirá su a encontrado alguna solución, para limpiar finalmente todos los desechos tóxicos…"_

Cameron- Hola, si… Eh encontrado una cura para la radiación, limpiara todos los desechos tóxicos, pero, no es apta aún para los humanos, es decir, que me quedare con una pequeña muestra, para intentar crear la vacuna.

Y- ¿Sabes que debes de darte prisa? Puesto que tu mutación, podría llevarte a la...

Cameron- Lo sé, pero… A pesar de que no sepa cuanto tiempo me quede, ya que, eh estado escupiendo algo de sangre como todos lo saben, estoy haciendo todo lo posible, pero no se preocupen, creo que con la muestra que anulará todos los efectos residuales de la radiación creada por los desechos tóxicos, lo cual es un gran logro.

"_Luego de esta mini conferencia, nos dirigimos a duplicar las muestras que Cameron nos dio, y las utilizamos, para desinfectar toda la isla, lo cual, por suerte, fue un rotundo éxito, ya que, hemos echado los litros y litros fabricados en la mina que contenía todos los desechos, y luego, los esparcimos por el aire en forma de lluvia sobre todo el suelo para purificarlo…"_

* * *

_****Un mes más tarde****_

Cameron- Gracias a la sangre de Hatchet y McLean, eh creado, la cura –El chico se inyecto el suero, y segundos después "desmuto".

Y- Felicidades por su éxito, ahora debemos ir a las celdas de contención, para inyectar a todos los sobrevivientes

"_Cuando llegamos a las celdas de contención, notamos que Mike, se había arrancado las dos cabezas, y había muerto desangrado, en cuanto a la pareja de novios alada, de Scott y Dawn, quien ella se encontraba al parecer embarazada de 3 meses, los inyectamos, y ambos se curaron, pero ella comenzó a gemir muy bruscamente, se encontraba dando un aborto de forma natural, lamentablemente, su bebe murió, pero ella seguía con vida, Scott en cambio, se encontraba furioso, ya que, no tenían la suficiente atención medica según él, así que los trasladamos a la sala de enfermerías del CG-I24C, en la celda de la ultima criatura viva, la celda de Stacy, la hallamos dormida, y la inyectamos suavemente, luego, la llevamos también a la enfermería." _

* * *

****Año siguiente, conferencia de noticias****

ReporteroA- Dígame señor Hooded ¿Qué sucederá con McLean y Hatchet?

Y- Ambos vivirán recluidos en la isla sufriendo una condena de, aún no se ha dado el fallo, pero esperamos que sean unos quince años.

ReporteroB- ¿Qué sabe de Cameron y los otros supervivientes?

Y- Cameron, ahora es un gran empresario, y gana el veinte por ciento de regalías por la utilización de su suero anti toxico, en cuanto a Scott y Dawn, supe que ambos están viviendo en una mansión en Toronto, y escucho algunas mañanas a Stacy en la radio. Ya más no les sé decir.

ReporteroC- ¿Se hizo alguna indemnización hacía los familiares de los muertos y supervivientes?

Y- Sí, a cada familia le hemos dado una indemnización de un millón de dólares y a los supervivientes, les dimos dos millones de dólares, por todo lo sufrido en la isla número 24 canadiense o como saben ustedes la I24C, pero, deben saber, que todo el dinero, salió de la cadena de televisión que transmitía el programa, y del bolsillo de McLean

ReporteroD- Dicen que su organización del gobierno planea hacer un suero que mute a las personas en súper personas. ¿Es esto cierto? ¿Si lo es, no creen que están jugando a crear Superhéroes?

Y- No, a decir verdad, si estuviésemos haciendo dicho suero, esperamos que nos ayude Cameron, ya que, es una mente muy brillante, pero aún así, pasarían muchos años hasta que saliese un suero estable que diese capacidades como tener alas que salgan de la espalda, súper visión, etc. …

ReporteroE- ¿Qué sucedió con el Yeti que se veía en la serie? ¿Cuañes eran sus personajes preferidos?

Y- Resulto no ser un Yeti ni nada de eso, era solo un simio súper desarrollado, y con algunas mutaciones evolutivas que crea la naturaleza. Mis personajes preferidos... En cuanto a los hombres Scott y Sam, y en cuanto a las mujeres Dawn... .Bueno, sin más, me gustaría dar por terminado está conferencia porque me invitaron a una boda… Y sí desean saber de quién, eso, deben averiguarlo ustedes mismos...


End file.
